Paskudnikov
'Vladimir Igoryevych Paskudnikov '("Vova" for friends) is the lupine member of the Russian Communist Party and regular antagonist of the Team Pussycat created by TeeJay87. Background Similarly to Dolt-on-Istov, Paskudnikov stems from a family with villain-ish traditions. His known ancestor was a lupine British Marxist from London known as Transfer, infamous of his attempts of disturbing Willy Fogg in his 80-day journey around the Earth and the trip to the center of the Earth. Having succumbed in the latter plot, Transfer had a romance with a female member of Russian 19th Century socialist movement called Irina Alexeyeva Paskudnikova, which resulted in an illegitimate child born in 1884, named Ivan Transfyerovych Paskudnikov. Ivan's parents never bothered to have their relationship legitimated since socialists consider marriage as a capitalist institution they do oppose with efforts worth better cause. The half-British gray wolf, half-Russian Siberian wolf returned with her biological mother to Russia to take part in the October Revolution in 1917, while his biological father did not make it through, as he died of alcoholism in 1907. Ivan took part in the entire Russian Civil War 1917-22 as a red infantryman, becoming infamous of the way he treated religious people and those, who lived from agriculture (he simply shot them in the forehead from his gun). Ivan Transfyerovych Paskudnikov pledged his loyalty to Stalin and he served up to the Soviet Army Major rank - he died in 1943 during the Prokhorovka battle, when he was leading an attack against the German machine gun nest and he did fall stone dead before reaching the target. Major Ivan Paskudnikov, who fell in Prokhorovka, had a son Igor Ivanovych Paskudnikov (1923-1968), who also fought in World War II initially under his father's command, reaching the 1st Lieutenant rank in the Berlin Operation of 1945. Subaltern Paskudnikov has also taken part in the Korean War as Kim Ir Sen's military advisor and in choking the Budapest Uprising in 1956, which brought him the promotion to Captain's rank. During the Vietnam War, Igor was deployed as a military advisor to the Northern Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong. He met his end in January 1968, during the Tet Offensive, when he elected to face alone a whole US Marine infantry company in the City of Hue in open combat, armed only with a Makarov pistol and broken bottle after vodka. Before becoming the posthumous hero of the Soviet Union, Igor left his son Vladimir "Vova" Igoryevych Paskudnikov in Moscow (born on the 5th March 1961 in Nu-Pogodi!-Zyriansk), who also wanted to equal his ancestors in their merits for the so-called "communist paradise on Earth". Personality Just like his colleague from the Russian Communist Party Dolt-on-Istov, Paskudnikov can be described as an incarnation of the Great-Rus imperialism merged with communist ideas. While Doltie tends to limit himself to acts of verbal harassment and vandalism against the private property, Vova has a joy of performing brutal aggression against anyone he considers as a foe. Despite not being the physically strongest member of the Moscovian proletariat, Paskudnikov easily enters the berserk state, performing melee attacks with the speed of a lightning bolt. Apart from the traditional prejudice towards Poles and Americans, Igoryevych feels an irrational hatred towards rabbits and hares - he has been seen risking his life and health attacking "the long-eared capitalist carrot bitters". Apart from being an aggressive brute, Vova has also the reputation of ladies' man within the Russian Communist Party - he is known to maintain at least twenty mistresses in Moscow (not only his species) plus an unknown amount outside the Capital of the Proletariat. His notable "Little Red Riding Hoods" (mistresses) include: * Olga Salotchkinaya * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha * Natasha Fatale It is not known, how is Paskudnikov managing to maintain such amount of women having relationships with him. Since they all are the members of the Russian Communist Party, it can be safely assumed that those female comrades consider Vova as "common good of the proletariat". Or something like that. Skills Combat skills Despite completing the Soviet Army firearm course, Vova feels more confident in melee combat than as a rifleman or a sapper. When armed with a crowbar, baseball bat, broken bottle or a knife, he is a dangerous opponent, striking like a thunderbolt. Igoryevych has been seen dual-wielding melee weapons, most often a crowbar in his right hand and a broken bottle in the left hand, and using them with terrifying skills when enraged. Paskudnikov is also quite skilled as a grenadier - it has been witnessed that he can throw hand grenades and similar stuff quite far. During the Chechnyan War of 1994-1995, he did manage to hurl an anti-tank stick grenade at the Chechnyan tank from a twenty-meter distance, even though the tank was already abandoned by its crew. Non-combat skills Since his early age, Vova has been a skilled bully. His service in the Soviet Army (and the Russian Army after 1991) only honed those skills - the core Russian Communist Party staff did admit, that few of their comrades can stand up to Paskudnikov in terms of intimidation skills. Igoryevych remains convinced about his charming skills towards the women - while his female comrades indeed find him attractive, the Team Pussycat members agree that "Paskudnikov is not their type of man", especially with his anti-Americanism and anti-Polonism he tends to show off. Relationships His family Paskudnikov claims to respect his father, grandfather, and great-grandmother, though he barely talks about them. He was never married to any woman, though it is known that at least a couple of his mistresses gave him illegitimate children. As it can be expected from a Russian communist, Vova does not pay alimony for his biological sons nor daughters - after all, Marx, Lenin, and Stalin teach that alimony is a relict of bourgeoise capitalist oppression, thus not approved in communist paradise on Earth. Members of the Russian Communist Party Being a native of Nu-Pogodi!-Zyriansk, a socialist town in the Urals with predominant lupine population, Vova considers the Russian Communist Party as his wolf pack. While not agreeing with all its members, he did manage to befriend a couple of them: * he met Dolt-on-Istov for the first time during the great anti-theist campaign of 1982, when he was commanding a rifle platoon as a cadet. Kursant Paskudnikov got shot in his hip by a Chechnyan insurgent. Mladshyi syerzhant (Corporal) Dolt-on-Istov from another platoon managed to evacuate wounded Vova to the safety and make sure the lupine cadet received medical treatment. Since that incident, Doltie and Vova became friends. * Boris Badenov is also considered as a friend by Paskudnikov - they have a deal that when coming back from spy missions, Boris brings Vova certain goods difficult to obtain outside the iron curtain (mostly magazines for adults) while Paskudnikov provides badenov safe havens when the latter has issues with Natasha Fatale. * Paskudnikov learned to known Natasha Fatale in the same time he met Doltie and Boris. until developing his relationship with Sindri, Natasha was one of Vova's favorite "Little Red Riding Hoods", since he used to spend with her at least one night in a week. * Vova's relationship with Olga Salotchkinaya began when the Subaltern Paskudnikov needed a way to impress the KGB visitation personnel in the unit he was serving in. Having learned that a female chekist will be visiting the Nu-Pogodi!-Zyrianskiy Regiment, Vova simply "obtained" a bottle of Georgian wine and picked flowers growing around a river bank. Olga was so impressed, that she did invite Igoryevych to spend a night with her and the relationship developed. * After his promotion to the Russian Army Captain rank, Paskudnikov had an unpleasant incident with one of his mistresses from Moscow. It is not certain, what exactly caused the discord, but Vova felt an incapacitating need for revenge. His feelings focused attention from one of the Socialist Advisory Command Moscow members known as Sindri Bisitsokoshkha. Behemoth's daughter charmed Vova without difficulties, then she offered Igoryevych the revenge on his former mistress in exchange for his soul. Paskudnikov offered to sacrifice his ex-girlfriend to Sindri and trade his soul for a sustained relationship with the fiendish cat and Sindri agreed. By performing that act of evil, Vova gained a mistress that caused him to forget about the rest of his lovers from "The communist paradise on Earth". Especially Olga feels unpleasant that Vova left her to Sindri. * Igor Tolstyi is one of the few comrades from the RCP Paskudnikov has never been fond of - originally they both were doing their best to win Olga's heart until Sindri managed to charm both Igor and Vova. Even despite the declared sustained relationship with Behemoth's daughter, Vova has fought with Igor on many occasions for their fiendish love interest, naturally much to Sindri's joy. So far they used bare fists and broken vodka bottles against themselves, though Vova is considering to bring a heavier bludgeon against his rival. * Just like the rest of his RCP comrades, Vova considers Silly Vassily as a traitor and shall not miss the opportunity to harm him. * One of those females, who are not impressed by Vova's charming skills, is Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha. Apart from belonging to the species she-Kombrig is not fond of, Paskudnikov is considered as too lower-ranked as worth Vlondril's affection. A notable example is the "Paskudnikov-Tou: Dancing with the Proletariat" episode, Vova's attempt to woo Vlondril infuriated her that much, that Sindri had to raise Vova from the dead. However, Vova did achieve partial success in "Two Pussycats for One Stan" episode, where Vlondril promised him attention once he summons her back to the mortal realm, after she was banished back to Hell. Team Pussycat It is not surprising that Paskudnikov detests Stanisław and Ian for their Polish heritage, as well as Alexander, Foo Foo, Tom and Butch for being Americans. At the same time, he does find the female members of Team Pussycat physically attractive, even despite most of them are female Americans and four of their ranks did marry Poles, giving them legitimate progeny. Naturally, those baryshnie ''("chicks" in Russian) ''simply consider Vova as disgusting at best; Delilah even had to scare off Paskudnikov with an M249 machine gun at least once. Gallery All the images below have been drawn by Paskudnikov's creator - TeeJay87. Russian Transfer V2.png|The 2015 design of Paskudnikov. crazy Vova V1.png|Vova in his staple outfit. drunk Volodya 2016.png|A concept art of Paskudnikov's head. Nu-pogodi berserker V3.png|Paskudnikov in "Space Mouser" episodes. Proles V3.png Category:The Pussycats Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Canine Category:Russians Category:Communists